Le chapitre 307
by lasurvolte
Summary: Bah que se passetil après le chapitre 306, selon une autatrice complètement débile et tarée. SPOIL du chap 306. Sasunaru pas étonnant, kabuorosaku un peu bizarre...


**Titre :** Le chapitre 307

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** La débilité de mon cerveau m'appartient, le reste est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** Bah que se passe-t-il après le chapitre 306, selon une autatrice complètement débile et tarée.

**Genre :** Débile, totalement OOC, délire totale

**Couples : **Sasunaru, kabuorosaku

**Note :** SPOIL du chapitre 306, donc ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas savoir. Des fautes d'orthographes, des débilités, des commentaires entre parenthèse.

* * *

Après deux ans et demi ils se revoient enfin. Ils le regardent avec passion et lui les regarde avec une indifférence sereine. 

En fait surtout Naruto regarde avec passion Sasuke.

**Naruto en pointant Sasuke du doigt :** Eh ! Sasuke ! C'est quoi ces fringues ? T'as pas la classe là, c'est vraiment décevant. Je pensais que t'avais du style moi…

**Sasuke air indifférent :** …

**Naruto continuant son délire :** bon c'est vrai que tu montres ton super torse d'amour, bien foutue et tout. Mais je suis déçu pour le reste. Quitte à t'habiller comme ça, le Masashi Kishimoto il aurait put te faire tout nu.

A côté Sakura est toute blanche et sa bouche traîne par terre, Sai gigote la tête d'avant en arrière pour dire qu'il est d'accord avec le blond.

**Sasuke :** on s'en fout de mes fringues, Naruto puisque tu es là je vais te tuer.

**Naruto :** ah bon ? Pourquoi je te prie ?

**Sasuke commencent à perdre son visage impassible :** euh… ben euh

**Naruto :** si t'as même pas de raison valable, ton histoire de me tuer tient pas debout, ni assit, ni couché, ni à quatre patte, ni à cloche pied.

Sasuke se met en position de réfléxion, Sakura se demande quelle est la débile qui massacre un chapitre de cette façon, Sai hoche la tête d'arrière en avant pour faire balançoire (le temps que les neurones s'entrechoquent), Naruto attend une réponse.

Soudain lueur chez Sasuke.

**Sasuke tout fier de lui-même d'avoir trouver une réponse à l'énigme du sphinx… Euh de Naruto :** Parce que tu m'as volé mon premier baiser.

**Bruit de fond sonore :** crie choqué

**Naruto pas déstabilisé :** ta raison elle est pourrie là, on sait tous que tu as adorés ça

**Sasuke rougissant :** hum… oui c'est vrai.

**Naruto :** d'ailleurs au lieu de me tuer tu as plus intéressant à faire.

**Sasuke en faisant un petit geste de la main, des petits battements de cils, tournant un pied hésitant, toujours rougissant, avec un petit rire de crécelle voire de vierge coquine : **ouhouhou, voyons Naruto, comme tu es… Tu ne peux pas dire ça devant tout le monde….

**Naruto :** allez descend de là haut me faire un gros câlin.

**Bruit de fond sonore :** groupies folles qui hurlent

Sasuke saute du haut de son rocher jusque dans les bras de Naruto pour lui faire pleins de mamour, d'embrassades, de câlinou, de bon baiser de partout (on voit tout de suite les références…), de tripotages en tout genre. Sakura s'asseoit par terre le cœur brisé, Sai hoche la tête de droite à gauche juste pour le fun.

**Naruto :** bon mon bébé, c'est pas tout, mais allons trouver un hôtel

**Sasuke :** oh oui mon chéri…

Ils partent main dans la main sans se préoccuper des deux autres à la recherche d'un love hôtel où ils pourront faire des choses cochonnes toute la nuit et la journée (plus de deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu, faut qu'ils rattrapent tout ça).

**Orochimaru et Kabuto débarquent sur la scène en poussant des petits cris machiavéliques effrayants :** Orochimaru et Kabuto sont de retour pour vous jouer un très mauvais tour, nous sommes la team d'Orochi le chef machiavélique, nous venons vous voler vos pokemons, vos ärm, vos ordinateurs, vos bassines dans lesquels vous bavez, vos chaussettes sales, et pire encore, car nous sommes machiavéliquement méchant : vos yaourts myrtilles

**Bruit de fond :** crie vachement effrayé : « noooon pas nooos yaourts myrtilles »

Puis voyant que Sasuke est partit avec Naruto ils tuent Sai pour se consôler.

**Orochimaru :** ma petite Sakura, viens avec nous, on cherchait un autre partenaire. Mais Sasuke a toujours refusé…

Sakura se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien faire avec une grande langue bien pendue (parce qu'il a pas la langue dans sa poche) accepta.

Orochimaru, Kabuto et Sakura partirent donc se chercher une chambre d'hôtel eux aussi bras dessus bras dessous en chantant des chansons machiavéliquement horrible : au clair de la lune mon ami Kabuto, prête moi ton Kunai pour te faire un tatouage dans le dos…

C'est ainsi que tout finit bien pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Petites images de fin :

Sasuke et Naruto vont faire les boutiques pour que Sasuke ait l'air plus chic, Orochimaru, Kabuto et Sakura se pacsent à trois et testent différentes positions sympa qu'ils ont trouvés dans un livre intéressant le : ninja sutra.

Itachi meurt en avalant son croissant de travers.

Fin.

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

Sakura : C'EST QUOI CE DELIREEEEE ?

L'autatrice : quoi ? Il est très bien ce chapitre 307, ça devrait se passer comme ça…

Orochimaru : moi je suis plus machiavélique que jamais, ça me plaît…

Kabuto est d'accord avec Orochimaru.

Sakura : beuuuuh

L'autatrice : et Naruto et Sasuke qu'est ce qu'ils en pensent ?

Naruto et Sasuke : …

L'autatrice : rien

Naruto et Sasuke : non mais là on est occupé, fiche nous la paix.

L'autatrice : ooooh je vois…

Le fantôme de Sai hoche la tête.

L'autatrice : bon je sais que là… Je viens de casser le mythe Naruto. Mais moi je préfèrerais ça… Et comme ça ne se passera pas comme ça (dommage), bah je ne lirai pas le chapitre 307 (mais ça tout le monde s'en fout). J'ai éliminé les autres personnages… Cruel destin.

Les autres : non c'est bon nous on est bien content d'échapper à ton délire.

L'autatrice : ah bon vous êtes sûr ? Parce que je peux toujours vous inclure.

Les autres : non c'est bon c'est parfait.

L'autatrice : bon ben très bien… Dites mois ce que vous avez pensez de ce truc débile.


End file.
